


Pumpkin Spice

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Taste, Wow I actually wrote something this fluffy, more modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: A fall fic featuring Aximili, Estrid, and some pumpkin spice coffee.





	Pumpkin Spice

It was our third trip to Earth in the last four or so years. One trip for each season on earth, currently we were on our fall trip. Normally we mostly went for the food and apparently Earth had different foods for each season so it was worth going anyway.

Aximili was quietly walking beside me in his human morph, hands stuffed into his pockets as his breath billows out in clouds. His head turned this way and that as he tried to figure out where we should stop to get out of the cold.

I found myself pressing close to him, wrapping my arms around myself as I tried to keep warm. If there was one thing that andalites and humans had in common was the fact that we got cold easily. Humans had the advantage of wearing clothing but me nor Ax had counted on it getting this cold. We dressed too lightly.  
  
<How about Starbucks?> I suggested, looking across the street at the bright green sign that displayed an odd human with a pair of fish tails curling over her sides. I hear rustling beside me and noticed that Ax was digging into his pockets, frowning.

“Ah!” He made an odd sound as he pulls out a pamphlet that showcased all of the best places to dine in the fall. The corners of his soft looking mouth turn up into a smile as he flips through it for a moment.  
  
“Pumpkin spice! Spi-suh.” He chirped, already heading to the crosswalk. I blink at him in surprise before stepping beside him, pressing slightly close to him as I looked at the pamphlet. I blush slightly as he wraps an arm around me to allow me to look further at it.

“Pumpkin spice?” I echoed, looking up at him for an answer.  
  
“A popular drink at Starbucks this time of year. Apparently it’s got a flavor that can’t be matched according to this.” He was already folding up the pamphlet, stuffing it back into his pocket. Though he returned his arm back around me, glancing over at another couple. I turned my head slightly to look at them, noticing they were doing the same thing.  
  
I could feel my face starting to burn.

The hand on the light across the screen turns into a walking human and Aximili leads us forward. I keep my gaze forward, feeling slightly self-conscious as we walked. Aximili was a lot more affectionate in his human form which was probably just the human instincts. My own morph was feeling rather happy being touched like this.  
  
It was embarrassing to be honest. Showing affection in public like this was considered taboo in Andalite culture. But when on earth do as the earthlings, right?  
  
Aximili pushes the door open to the coffee shop, allowing me to step in first. Immediate relief as warm air rushes over me. I sigh quietly, disengaging myself from Aximili.  
  
“Go get us a seat while I get the coffee.” Aximili was excitedly looking at the counter with that look he got whenever he was about to lose control.  
  
“Don’t drink them before you get to the table.” I lightly brush my finger tips against his cheek, feeling brave enough to kiss him. He dips his head towards me, his dusky hair falling into his face.  
  
“I won’t I promise.” With that he heads towards the counter. I sigh quietly hoping he would keep his promise. I take a seat by a large window easing my own andalite instincts by tricking it to think we weren’t actually enclosed in a building.  
  
I turn my gaze outside, taking in the sights of golden, orange, and red leaved trees that were already shedding in preparation for winter. Something about it made me more… relaxed. I couldn’t tell if it was the shop’s atmosphere or just the season. Everything just made me less anxious.  
  
I think I might like earth’s fall.    
  
“Here Estrid.” I started, snapping my head in the direction of the voice. Immediately my face began to grow hot again as I noticed him staring down at me in surprise as he sets down my coffee.  
  
“T-Thank you.” I stammered out, carefully taking the warm cup from him.  
  
“Sorry about startling you.” He apologized quietly before taking a sip from his drink. Well… a rather long sip. I take a moment to watch as he finishes half of his drink before setting it down. He swipes his tongue around his lips, eyes hazy as he looks outside.  
  
“It’s good.” He sighs, swishing the liquid around.  
  
“Didn’t you burn yourself?” I was worried that he might have burned his esophagus downing his hot coffee like that.

“They gave me just warm coffee, coh-fee, instead of hot.” He smiles at me before motioning for me to drink. I frown at him before bringing the drink to my lips.  
  
The first thing that hit me was the warm, slightly earthy scent mixed with a warm sweet scent that I couldn’t quite describe. I could already feel the flavor tingling on my taste buds before I could even take a sip. I realized that this was going to be a strongly flavored drink.  
  
And I was right.  
  
As soon as it touched my tongue I could hardly stop myself before I had drank half of it. The only reason why I did stop was because I had to breath. I sat there, gasping quietly as I stared down at my drink.  
  
“Good?” I didn’t miss the affectionate look he was giving me as he leans towards me. I could hear his cup clatter hollowly on the table as he set it down. He must’ve already finished.  
  
“Yes!” I was already putting the drink to my lips again. My hearts- heart was already pounding rapidly in anticipation of the flavor.  
  
Once I finished my deliciously sweet drink, I set down the empty cup. I look over at Aximili smiling but stopped when I realized he was leaned in close to me.  
  
“Estrid?” He breathed out quietly, his sweetened breath billowing against me.  
  
“Yes Aximili?” My hearts simply would not stop their excited pounding.  
  
“You have some around your mouth.” Before I could even reply to that I was surprised to find him pressing his mouth against mine. I felt a tingle run up and down my spine that made my arms go weak and my legs feel like they couldn’t move.  
  
I didn’t even get a chance to register what was going on before Aximili’s tongue swipes across my lips before pullling away. I stare at him in shock as he uses his sleeve to wipe his own mouth. I do the same, still shocked.  
  
<You just wanted to kiss me didn’t you?> I switched to thought speak when I realized some people were looking at us. I didn’t want to draw anymore attention to us.  
  
<Yes.> He replied simply, already gathering up our empty cups.  
  
<In front of other people too.> I was quietly pouting now, realizing how well he had pulled that off. My heart simply wouldn’t stop it’s thundering beats!  
  
<So? We are on earth.> He replied in amusement as he heads to a trash receptacle by the door and tossed our cups. <Anyway, it’s nice being able to do that without your mother hanging over us.>  
  
<But still…> I was already looking away, hiding my mouth in the collar of my coat.  
  
<Let’s just enjoy ourselves Estrid. We rarely get time alone like this.> He sighed heavily at me, already offering to help me up. But I get up on my own, still pouting quietly.   
  
<Very well Aximili… just don’t surprise me like that!> I carefully put my arm around his as we start walking out the door. He smiles warmly down at me, brushing his fingers through my red hair to move it out of my face.  
  
<You enjoyed it?> He asked gently.  
  
<Yes…> I answered truthfully.  
  
<Then I see no problem in it.> He looks up to the sky before looking around. Then his gaze settles on me. <I believe we should return to our hotel room and demorph. We are at an hour and fifteen minutes now.>  
  
<Very well.> I sigh quietly, unwilling to let him go still. He carefully moves his arm from mine before curling it around my shoulders to bring me close.  
  
<It’s nice being able to hold you like this without getting glared at.> He rests his head against mine.  
  
<I do… enjoy it as well Aximili.> I could feel my heart beats picking up again at the contact.  
  
<I think I enjoy it as much as the pumpkin spice coffee.> He laughs quietly.  
  
I couldn’t help but agree with him as I rested my head on his shoulder pressing myself silently into him.   



End file.
